1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector and to a method of operating it, in particular connecting and/or separating it.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,655 discloses a lever-type connector that has a first housing, a lever rotatably mounted on the first housing and a second housing that can be connected to the first housing by the rotation of the lever. The lever has a pinion concentric with a center of rotation of the lever and the second housing has a rack extending in connecting directions of the two housings. The pinion engages the rack and generates a leverage to connect the housings as the lever is rotated.
The center of rotation of the lever of the above-described connector is offset from an engaged position of the rack and pinion in a width direction that intersects the connecting directions of the two housings. Thus, the first housing may incline with respect to the second housing about the engaged position of the rack and pinion due to a reaction force generated between the rack and the pinion during a connecting process.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to connect two housings to each other without being inclined.